Luminaires are common for lighting parking lots and other outdoor spaces. Such luminaires are typically mounted on poles or walls of nearby buildings. To accommodate differences in the arrangement of different sites, it is desirable that a luminaire be configurable or adjustable at the time of mounting, so that light from the luminaire is directed to where it is most desired.